Happy Franniversary
by RockDiva
Summary: For the first time since they've been married, Cornelius has forgotten a very important day...or has he? Light and Fluffy Oneshot


A/N- Okay, this is a fluffy oneshot revolving around Cornelius/Franny. I took alot of liberty with how things work in the Robinson house since, as the movie shows, the possiblities are just about endless :) One of the major liberties is with Franny. In the movie, we know she is musically inclined, but it's never really said if she can sing. I went with the concept that she can...maybe not the best in the world, but definitely good enough to hold her own (much like most people in the singing biz today anyways XD) Lastly, there's a little bit at the end, that is insenuating something in particular...it's something I've thought about carrying on into a fanfiction devoted solely to that plotline, but the chances I'll ever get around to it...well, who knows. So in this, it's just a possibility : D Also, I song sung by Frankie and then Franny later is from a very classic episode of _I Love Lucy_.

* * *

Franny smiled, her eyes still closed as she lay in bed. She opened them expecting to see a tray of breakfast sitting on the nightstand beside her. Nothing. She tried to hide a bit of disappointment. Cornelius had made her breakfast in bed since she could remember. "He's probably just busy," she sighed. That was one of the drawbacks of being married to one of the world's most famed inventors. But she didn't mind one bit. "I know he'll make it up to me somehow," she chuckled. "Hmm, maybe I should make him feel guilty," she contemplated. "Nah, I'll just wait to see what he has in store first."

Franny got dressed and went about her daily list of tasks. She checked to see what Wilbur was up to. She made sure that most things in the house were still in one piece. And she made sure that Cornelius's house bots were all working properly. Of course, she never told Cornelius, but some days she would deactivate the bots and do housework the old fashioned way. Strangely, she found it rewarding. But of course there were days she was grateful she didn't have to work her fingers to the bone taking care of such a large house. The house itself had originally been Cornelius's parents' home, but they had given it to them as a one year anniversary present although they still lived with them. She smiled at them as she passed by them eating breakfast alone in the breakfast nook.

She decided to go check on the band. They usually started practicing without her. Sure enough, as she entered the music room, she could hear Frankie and the band warming up with one of her favorite numbers. "We're having a baby, my baby and me." They were swingin' as usual. They stopped when they saw Franny.

"No, go ahead. You know I love that song." However, Franny was secretly waiting for a more usual kind of surprise. She hadn't gotten breakfast in bed, but certainly Cornelius would still have the band play their special song, come out from hiding and then ask her to dance as he normally did. And of course she would act surprise and then get sentimental. She listened to the band practice on their own for what felt like forever, and after an hour, realized that nothing was happening. "Frankie, is you know who hiding somewhere?"

"Uh, if you mean Mr. Robinson, then no. Haven't seen him all day," Frankie said in his usual mafia gangster voice.

"Oh, I see." This really took Franny off guard. "He must really be busy. Maybe I should see if he needs some help. What am I saying? I'm sure he's fine. I couldn't help him that much anyways." Still, she was itching for an excuse to get into the lab. "Honestly, Franny, you're behaving worse than Wilbur," she scolded herself with a bit of a laugh.

The band continued to play, "There's something she's not saying. So many words she's not conveying. Maybe it's a secret. Maybe something special. Maybe it's driving her cra-a-a-zy."

Franny decided she couldn't handle band practice for the time being, and decided it was a good day to deactivate the bots. Thus, she set to collecting laundry throughout the house, something she almost regretted as she entered Wilbur's room. "How can he go through so many clothes," she sighed. She noticed a wrapped present setting beside his bed. She set down the clothes and read the label. "Hmm, well at least someone has remembered. Now, Franny, you don't know that he's forgotten," she immediately corrected herself. She set the present back down and went back to doing laundry.

Franny happily sat down in her normal seat as lunch time rolled around. Doing housework had drained most of her energy. Bud, Lucille, and Wilbur entered the room, followed by Carl carrying a tray of food. It was common for them to share lunch alone without the rest of the family, although they were welcome to come and go if they liked. As they started to eat, Franny figured that Cornelius would eventually join them, however the meal finished and still no Cornelius. "Carl, is Cornelius still in the lab."

"Yes, he's been there all day. He's asked that no one disturb him."

"Well, he at least has to eat. I think I'll take a sandwich to him." She made Cornelius his favorite sandwich and went to the lab. As usual, the door was shut. "Cornelius, do you want some lunch? You've been in the lab all day. What breakthrough are you working on this time?" She couldn't help but suspect that it might be a gift.

"Just a minute," Franny heard her husband moving around in the lab. Finally, he opened the door, "Hey, sweetheart, come on in."

"So, what are you trying to hide?" Franny asked coyly.

"What do you mean?" he answered with a nervous chuckle.

"You didn't leave me waiting out there for nothing."

"Yes, well I…" Cornelius sighed. "You'll figure it out anyway." He uncovered a new invention he was working on. "I didn't want to jinx it by showing it to anyone too early in the process, but this thing's going to revolutionize life for folks with small businesses. It'll give mom & pop shops a chance to more than just survive."

"Oh," Franny tried to mask her true feelings. "That's great, honey. Well, I hope you enjoy your sandwich. Happy…inventing," she said as she left, getting no more than a 'Thanks, honey' as a response.

* * *

Wilbur was sneaking about the house. He noticed his mom sitting on the couch and it was obvious she was distraught. "I'll probably regret this….what's wrong mom?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

"Okay, then I…"

"Your father forgot our anniversary."

"Okay then I'll stay and listen. Wait you said he forgot? Dad? That doesn't sound like him. Usually the two of you are all mushy gushy. I'm all in favor of a happy marriage, but seriously, it can get pretty gross." Wilbur shuttered a little.

"I wonder what it means."

"Come on, mom. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Who knows, the both of you _are _getting older. Maybe his mind decided to give out first. Shame really."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know. I just say what's on my mind. Gotta get back to what I was doing." Wilbur crouched down and began to sneak about again.

"And what exactly _are_ you doing?"

"Shh! I'm hiding from an invisible robot," Wilbur answered before dashing outside.

"And he says _we're_ losing our minds…" Franny didn't feel like wondering about her very unique son. Instead her mind went back to the sudden forgetfulness of her husband. She closed her eyes, giving into distress, but it wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

The afternoon passed by rather quickly, and it was near dinner time before Franny opened her eyes again. But to her surprise, she realized she was blindfolded. "What's going on?" she asked almost fearfully.

"It's okay, Mrs. Robinson," came Carl's voice. "Mr. Robinson has asked me to stay here with you a few minutes. And he asked that you not take the blindfold off."

"Carl, really? Is a blindfold necessary?" Franny was all for surprises, but when it came to being blindfolded, it wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world.

"Thank you, Carl," came Cornelius's voice. "You can go and enjoy your evening."

"Cornelius, what are you up to?" she asked.

"I think there's something that you need to see," he had a very serious tone in his voice that worried Franny all the more. Suddenly, she heard a noise and felt movement.

"Where am I? Cornelius, this isn't funny." She protested incessantly, even to the point of calling Cornelius names and threatening that he'd be in the dog house-of course that wasn't much of a threat since their dog's house was pretty snazzy.

Finally, Cornelius tried to quiet her. "Shh. We're here now."

"Don't you shush me!" she tried to push him away when he gently grabbed her hand.

"You don't trust me?" Cornelius was a bit confused.

"I, well, you're the one who forgot…" Franny didn't finish. Suddenly, she felt Cornelius pick her up into his arms. He swung her around and then set her back down.

"That's it…" Franny was about to remove the blindfold, but before she could, Cornelius removed it for her. She gasped at what she saw. It was a table for two lit with candles sitting alongside a lovely river. "Cornelius…it's beautiful. I, I thought that you had forgotten."

"Forget our anniversary? How could I forget the day that I married the most beautiful woman in the world?"

She only blushed as they sat down to eat. After they had finished, Franny admitted something, "You've always been somewhat romantic, but you've absolutely outdone yourself this year. I wasn't expecting any of this."

"Would you care for a stroll along the river bank?"

"I'd love it." Franny suddenly noticed the time machine and wondered where they could be. Oh well, she didn't care. She was having a wonderful time and that's what mattered. As they strolled, Cornelius led the way. He seemed to know every step of the way until they finally stopped right beneath a bridge. Franny noticed to figures above them. She didn't think anything of it until they stepped into the moonlight. Franny's breath was taken away at the sight of her younger self with Cornelius's younger self.

"Remember this night?" Cornelius asked.

Franny only smiled and listened to their past selves:

"Isn't the moon beautiful," the young Franny sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Cornelius's eyes proved that he wasn't just saying it. "I'm not very good with words," he began to fumble just a bit. "It's just that there's so much I want to say to you."

"And I would wait forever to hear you say it all," Franny helped him along.

"Franny, I love you more than anything else. I think I loved you the minute you looked at me and asked if I thought you were crazy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You do?" she asked, holding her breath as she grew light headed.

"Life without you would be emptier than any life in any orphanage," Cornelius answered. Franny knew that, for Cornelius, to say such a thing meant that he really did love her.

"Cornelius, do you mean…"

"Will you marry me?" he kneeled, holding out a quite dazzling diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Franny didn't have to think twice. "I want more than anything to be your wife, Cornelius Robinson." Before she had time to blink, Cornelius had stood to his feet and enwrapped her in his arms for the most magnificent kiss that they had ever shared.

Below them, their future selves were sharing a similar kiss. "Any regrets?" Cornelius asked playfully.

"Not even on the days when I think you've forgotten about me," she smiled, still feeling a little guilty.

"There's only one more thing that would make this the best anniversary ever," Cornelius said as they made their way back to their dinner table.

"What's that?"

"A song," Cornelius answered looking at his musically gifted wife.

"Well, then, I know just the one," there was a sparkle in Franny's eyes and a hint of something in her smile. Cornelius waited in anticipation to hear his wife's voice. "We're having a baby, my baby and me. Our future looks brighter but definitely, we're having a baby…my baby and me."

_**THE END**_


End file.
